


When shall we three meet again!

by CrookshankKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Hermione Granger, Friendship Threesome., Mention of miscarriage., Other, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookshankKitty/pseuds/CrookshankKitty
Summary: Hermione Granger forms an unlikely Threesome.





	When shall we three meet again!

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a Prompt at Hermiones Haven Rolladrabble.  
> Threesomes, Dark Hermione, Neville Longbottom, Marcus Flint.

Hermione Granger could almost pinpoint the moment her soul turned dark, when she became hardhearted and filled with Hate.

She was seated at an old table in the back of a dimly lit pub just off Diagon Alley, the place was what could only be described as rough, the patrons were of the lower end of Wizarding society, they came to the place to conduct business that was mostly illegal and where no questions were asked, it was an ideal place to meet, their conversations not overheard courtesy of a muffilato spell.

They called themselves "The Unholy Trio", made up of Neville Longbottom, Marcus Flint and herself.

"So we are in agreement, now is the time to do this? I want that bitch dealt with, and for her to suffer for what she did to me!" 

" I agree, she needs to pay for all she has done to us, past and present!" 

 "I also agree, she has ruined our lives, mine financially and professionally...Your's emotionally...we should go over the plan carefully and then execute it."

The curly haired witch looked toward both wizards, they both nodded their heads in assent.

" Right then, Marcus...as you are the legal brains in our plan, when can you put the papers before the Wizengamot for calling in all her debts? she owes you thousands of Galleons for legal advise, she has refused to pay...if she can't come up with the money, she will go to debtors prison and that is your revenge dealt with." Hermione said.

" It can be done first thing tomorrow morning, it will take two days for it to be lodged with the court, they then notify her, give her seven days to repay the debt...if she does not respond to the notification or still refuses to pay, then the Department for Magical Law enforcement sends in the Aurors to arrest her...then prison"! Marcus Grinned.

The dark haired Wizard had had his teeth straightened, he was much changed since his Slytherin quidditch team captain days.

"I can't wait to see her face! she nearly split me and Hannah up...she told her I was sleeping with Luna behind her back, as if I'd do that! Luna is crazy for Charlie Weasley...When I asked her why she did it, she said it was of what happened because of Dumbledore's army and her Mum getting sacked by Umbridge, My revenge will also be seeing her carted off to do porridge!" Neville replied.

Hermione sat up straighter on the rough wooden settle she was seated on, there was a hard gleam in her eye, it had quite unnerved the two Wizards when they had first seen it.

"If I could kill her and pull her heart and soul to shreds for what she did...I would! She cost me everything...my home, my friends, the man I loved...my child, she took them from me...I can tell you when I lost my soul...the day she killed my Baby!  all I want is to see her suffer the way she made me suffer!" Hermione spat.

Both Wizards knew the story of how they formed their unlikely threesome.

They all had been in The leaky cauldron pub, each nursing their wounds, Neville had found Hermione sitting with Marcus at a corner table, still reeling from her divorce, Marcus had been Hermiones Legal representative, they had started to talk about what had happened that day. 

It came to light that their individual troubles were largely to be blamed on one witch...Marietta Edgecombe.

Marietta Edgecombe had been the one who had nearly got all the members of Dumbledore's Army exspelled, a well timed confundus only just saved them.

Hermione knew that the jinx she placed on the membership parchment, was vindictive, but it had been necessary at the time, but she never thought that the Ravenclaw witch would go as far as she did to get her own back.

Marietta got a job at Gringotts Bank, she met a Wizard there, she wanted him, made it her task to seduce him, but was rebuffed as he was married, that didn't deter her, she found out that said wizards wife was Hermione Granger and Six months pregnant, she vowed to split them up, and eventually she did.

It was a cup of tea that ended Hermione Granger-Weasleys marriage and her reasonably happy life, she had been at home when Marietta turned up  with some papers from the bank for Bill Weasley to sign, she had made tea for herself, left the cup on the sideboard, Miss Edgecombe slipped an abortfitant potion unseen into Hermiones cup, left with the signed papers, Hermione drank her tea and within the hour had miscarried her unborn daughter.

While Hermione was in St Mungo's, Marietta was comforting Bill in her own way, she had commiserated with him, the wizard was devastated, she quietly told him that when she had bought over the papers, she had seen Hermione drink a potion and place the vial in a kitchen drawer then lock it.

Bill went over to the drawer that she pointed out, Marietta had placed the Abortfitant potion vial in the drawer, when he found it, he went into a demented rage, apparated to St Mungo's and into the ward, he shouted at his wife, threatening to curse her, accusing her of killing their child with an abortion potion, he then walked out in a blind fury, leaving behind a confused, devastated Hermione.

The next day divorce papers were served on the young witch, she tried to speak to Bill, but he refused to have anything to do with her, she was still in hospital when a tight lipped Molly Weasley turned up with a trunk packed with all her worldly goods, she was told that she was not to go back to her former home, a bag of money was then thrown onto the bed, that was the last time Hermione had any contact with the Weasleys.

 Three months later she was divorced, she found out that Bill was now in a relationship with Miss Edgecombe, her heart had died the day her daughter had been taken from her, but now all she felt was the darkness rising in what used to be called her soul.

Marietta had wanted Hermione to know that she was behind her downfall, she saw the younger witch in a cafe in Diagon Alley, she sat at Hermione's table, proceeded to tell her how Bill was blissfully happy with her, that they had got married two weeks previously, she also told Hermione that it was her that had given her the potion that caused her miscarriage, she then laughed in the shocked witches face, turned and left the cafe.

 

Hermione faced the two wizards, her face set in a grim mask of determination.

 

" I want the Pensieve memory of her confession to me, shown to the Wizengamot, I want to make it clear to my former husband that I wasn't to blame for our child's death...I will see her suffer if its the last thing I do!" She said through gritted teeth.

" Let it commence, revenge is a dish best served cold! its cold in Azakaban!" crowed Marcus Flint.

" Goodbye Miss Edgecombe! and good riddance!" Chorused Neville Longbottom.

 

The Unholy Trio got their revenge.

She was sentenced to three years in Azkaban for premeditated infanticide, and unpaid debts. when Bill found out it was her that had caused his daughters death, he asked for the dementors kiss to be performed, it was declined, but when she was released from prison, her wand was snapped and she was banished to live in the muggle world, their marriage was annulled. 

 

Bill Weasley formally apologised to Hermione Granger, she never responded. she just got on with the rest of her life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
